Spin-offs
The following is a list of spin-offs from the main series Dystopia: Ode to Humanity, in chronological order Dystopia: Empire A series that follows the forming and rise of the empire, which started by taking over prisons all over the united states. See more: The Cartel Dystopia: Marines Not sure about the name yet, nor the length, although probably mini-series, although it has to cover 2+ years. It follows some of the small portion of the US Navy that has survived the war and reached the deadlands. The crew hide many guilty secres, like the fact that they abandoned the war when everything was lost, they threw their comrades in the ocean when they were infected and they used other people as test subjects to see in they would get infected. This is mostly due to their commander, who feels no remorse doing such things. For more than a year, they raided human encampments and took supplies. Because the deadlands were big enough to contain them all, they stayed. Else, they would have stolen from them too. During the deadlands, all these secrets are revealed, and the commander should be charged with treason for abandoning his men, and there is a general clash of power in the deadlands then. The commander even prepares a coup, but Wiliam, having experience from before (in the military base), avoids this by convinving the leader of the deadlands to make a speech to everyone instead of take up arms. Surprising everyone, the leader makes a speech about how things until now have been difficult for everyone, how everyone has done things that otherwise would have been serious offense. he says that up until that moment, they would hide things under the carpet and pretend things are how they used to be. But they aren't. And maybe they won't be ever again. He says they need to find their own path in this new, harsher world. They need to realise, that things are not like they were before, and they definitely weren't when they were all out on the road. He says he doesn't have all the answers, but he knows that to do that they need to stay together. They need to look after each other, as they are already too few. If less survive, civilization won't survive, and maybe the human race itself won't too. He adds that to do that, the first thing is to turn over a new leaf. No one will be accused for things they did when they had to survive, and they will all work together to leave these things behind them, with the help of their psychologists (christine will be the best of them who will stand out). This will unite the different groups, make the navy put their weapons down, as most of them will want to find a permanent home and settle down, and they will be sick of bringing harm to others. Also, the whole supply runners storyline will be wrapped up, as the community will decide that the rules of the previous world don't apply anymore. The community will decide that whatever is brought back by supply runners belongs to everyone and smuggling will result in serious punishment (exile). However, not everyone will like this, and some, with the pilots in the front ( Rick among them) will attempt a coup. This will fail in the end and Rick and the others will be exiled. Dystopia: Parallel Series A parallel series with independent seasons. During this, back stories of characters are explored before they debut in the main series. Sometimes, a season may be split in more parts, depending on the different characters needed to explore. Dystopia: The Next Generation See Beyond the Blue: The next generation